


Pain long forgotten

by lone_sandkorn



Series: Two faces of the same coin [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Brotherly Love, F/M, Mint Eye, Pain, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unknown (Mystic Messenger) Spoilers, unknown route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_sandkorn/pseuds/lone_sandkorn
Summary: When you see his eyes, you know it's him. Even if the color of his eyes has changed since your childhood, the sadness behind them, hasn't.





	Pain long forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is really full of angst. But I was having a panic attack and as writing always seems to help me, this is what happened. (I have them since I was small)
> 
> It all started with a question: what if MC knew both Saeran and Saeyoung from.when they were kids?  
> 

__________________

It was Friday and you were on your way back home. Your clothes felt damp around your skin and the air was so thick that you could cut through it with a knife. You hated summer, all the other kids around were having the time of their life while you fell into a paralysis until your body had cooled down again. It's the first year of middle school and they already started to call you reptile girl because you always ran into the shadows to maintain a constant body temperature. 

And guess what, you hated it.  
You hated this school, you hated your classmates. You hated the long distance you had to walk every day just to get there. And still. 

There was one thing you did not hate about summer.  
Those precious friday afternoons.

You saw their blazing red heads even before they spotted you, both with ice cream in their hands. Saeyoung had managed to sneak away from their mother again. 

You once overheard the people on the streets talking, it was a mixture of disgust and pity. Everyone knew what a woman their mother was, not nobody did anything to help them. In fact, there was this one incident in which that stupid old shop owner around the corner didn’t want to give them sweets because they were filthy. He yelled at Saeran and accused him of stealing things from his shop. 

Your mother wanted to drag you away but you started running to them and gave that old man a speech about rash assumptions. then you paid for their sweets with your own allowance. Saeran didn’t say anything and Saeyoung only smiled at you. 

The three of you didn’t say anything else to each other, but you still managed to meet every Friday afternoon. 

There was this public footbath on the way to your school and you brought the brothers there to cool down from the heat. But when Saeran hesitantly took off his shoes after having his brother repeatingly assuring him that it was fine, you saw the marks around his ankles for the first time. 

Saeran didn’t see your face, but Saeyoung did. And he saw the way you looked at them. It was the last day you ever went to the footbath again. 

“So, what are we gonna do today?” You hear Saeyoung breathy laugh and end up smiling at the twins. You were children, and even if it was only once a week, you helped them be exactly that. 

It was always the same, the three of you managed to create your own little micro universe inside this loud and hectic world. Untill the bells of the church rang exactly three times. It was the thing that - like I’m Cinderella - broke the spell. Untill you were allowed to escape with them, again.

“Until next week?” It was the phrase you would always say, like a scripted play. 

“If we make it, of course.” Their answer just as predicted. 

You wish them luck, you always do.

Weeks passed by after that and then, for the first time, you don’t see them anymore. You walk over to your meeting spot, hot anticipation dwelling inside your tummy, but there is no one but you here.

The next weeks were the same. 

No one but you ever came.

They didn’t make it. Not now. Not ever again. 

You want to run over to their house, but you can’t find the address and none of the adults wants to help you. 

And then you let it drop. Because everyone tells you that there is nothing you can do. 

Your parents are worried about you, but for the wrong reasons. Your grades drop, so they send you to an all girl’s boarding school. And while you’re never able to heal the pain inside your chest, you learn how to numb it. 

It is a fragile peace and you know that it won’t last forever. But in this moment, in order to survive, you shove it away from you. 

Until today. 

  
He walks as if he has no care in the world and even if he is sweating in the middle of February, he looks happy when he sees you. 

You recognise him as soon as you see him. He has changed. His hair is dyed and he wears contacts now, but he smiles at you and it cracks open the poorly closed wound in your heart.

“Did you miss me, princess?” His smile was wicked and sweet. But so was your soul. His darkness attracted yours and his voice pulls you into his claws. 

He wants to take you into paradise, you know that it’s probably the opposite. But you deserve it. You deserve every divine punishment that God has in store for you. Because you didn’t help. Because like everyone else, you didn’t do enough. 

He gives you the combination to Rikas apartment and you open the door of the supposedly dead girls space without an ounce of regret. 

If helping him was wrong, if doing this all was wrong, so be it. You would burn, but if it redeemed some of your past sins, you would even light the fire yourself.

Saeran cleared your background information so that Saeyoung wouldn’t find out who you are. And as long as the music was playing, you would dance your part.


End file.
